always a player
by xxmusicxx11
Summary: bella is player, never a slut and she makes sure ppl knows it. she loves having fun partying and ofcourse having fun with guys wink wink. edward is just a guy who was molded by bella years ago the one time they met.now he is back for a while. more inside.
1. Chapter 1

**i've seen a bunch of stories about how edward is the player and bella is just a geeky girl or the best friend who never dates so i decided to change it up a bit and let bella have some fun. please comment so i can write more**

_

* * *

_

_summary: isabella swan was your average straight a teenager. ha who am i kidding bella is anything but average, she is single handedly changing how people view sluts. she is stoppping the discrimination between guys and girls when is comes to players and sluts. she doesnt understand how a guy who is player is considered a hero while girls who are sluts are frowned apon. she's making sure people see that a girl can be a player and not slut. her one goal is to have people see her as a player and never a slut. but what will happen when alice's and rosalie's cousin, edward, comes to live with them. no one but bella and edward knows this but the summer he came to visit his cousins bella changed edward and made him who he is today. now that he's back and wants bella will he change her?_

_

* * *

_

_I'm Isabella swan or Bella to most people. I'm a straight A student who loves to party and have great friend. I have one goal in my high school career, which I think I can say I've achieved and now I just need to keep it, and that is to change how people view sluts and player. I plan to show people that a girl can be a player and not a slut, and I'm making sure that girl is me._

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Alice screamed at me while running towards me across the parking lot. I don't know how she manages to do so in 4in heels and a mini skirt and caring two Starbucks.

"morning to you too sweetie now can I guess that one of those coffees is a non-fat white chocolate mocha," Alice often goes by Starbucks in the morning when she's running late and she usually gets me some too, thankfully she runs late a lot, I mean seriously school started last week and this is the 3rd time she's brought me coffee.

"Uh? Oh ya here you go. So you're never going to guess what my parents told me last night. I was going to tell you last night but you were with Ryan." She was practically jumping up and down.

"Riley but you're right knowing you I will never guess so tell me," ok I know I sound really bitchy and uninterested on text but I'm actually really excited and Alice knows it.

"Well do you remember my cousin, Edward, he was here a 2 summers ago, right before junior year," Alice asked with I know who I'm talking about kind of smile.

I do remember Edward; he was, for lack of better words, very fun. He was part of the reason why I've gotten so far on my goal. He was indeed the hottest guy I've ever met though back then he didn't know, that is until I made it known to him.

"Ah Edward I remember him, and I don't doubt that he remembers me," I said with a smile.

"Well he is living with us for the rest of senior year," Ok never take a sip of coffee while your friend is telling you news because it will cause you to spit up everywhere. "I know right?"

A smile came on my face, "I guess this year will be a lot more fun."

Alice's smiled dropped, "Please Bella whatever you're planning make sure it doesn't involve my house." Now my smile dropped.

"fine Alice, good thing our houses are next to each other so it doesn't make a difference. So why exactly is he coming here?" this is definitely important to know.

"well apparently, aunt Elizabeth and uncle Edward, his parents, can't control him anymore. He parties, drinks and goes out to much and they don't know what to do so mom and dad offered to take him in. of course they didn't tell me the details but I heard them speaking on the phone on speaker." Ahh so I have let an impression on him.

"I see he hasn't changed. When does he arrive?"

"Wednesday." Two days from now.

"What does Rosie think of this?" Rosie is Alice's adopted sister but she has been in the family for the past 15 years so she's family, and my other best friend, she doesn't have a first period so she's not here yet, but she has to leave after us.

"Well you know how she and Edward is they are always fighting but you know that they love each other, so right know she's acting like she's pissed of." Ah true rose fashion. "By the way I love your outfit." Ah I was wondering when Alice's comment about my outfit would come. Today I was wearing black/gray see-through tights with black mini skirt and an obnoxiously bright red loose short sleeve shirt and grey heels, type that cover the entire front of your foot

"Thanks Al," I said.

As we entered the school it was like every eye was on us. And I could hear people whisper about me, "Bella is so hot." "Dude do you think I have a chance" "she's really nice for such slut," wait a second stop.

I go up to the girl that called me a slut, she's a freshman that is in my art class, I guess I'll take it in consideration that she's a newbie, "Sally right" she just nodded, I could she was giving a second-thought to the whole nice thing, "I'll be nice considering school just started last week and you don't know how things work around here, but I am not a slut. Everyone else knows this but if you here anyone calls me a slut feel free to correct them," I said this loud enough for everyone to hear me, and I was telling the truth, everyone but the new freshmen knew this and I intend to keep it that way. And with that Alice and I walked of.

"That was nice Bella terrorizing the freshies in the second week of school," and that would be the voice of Emmett. Emmett is one of best friends and he is like a big brother to me, he lives across the street from Alice and me, him and his brother jasper. Emmett picks me and up and gives me a bear hug like every morning.

"Emmett you're wrinkling her shirt," Alice complained and Emmett put me down, he knows better than to get Alice mad at him. Emmett gives Alice a small hug afraid of her getting mad at him to. "So remember my cousin Edward, well he is coming to live with us for the rest of the year."

"awesome eddie's cool," with that me and Alice start laughing as we remember how pissed of Edward would get Emmett called him that.

I feel two hands wrap around my waist and I turn around to find riley. I give him a quick kiss, "hey baby," he says to me.

Emmett starts to make a gagging noise next to me and I hear him say ouch, I guess Alice kicked him, "Good morning, again." There's a reason why I didn't ride with Alice to school even though we are neighbors.

"I've missed you," he said and started to kiss my neck.

"riley it's been only an hour."

"I know." His kisses on neck are getting a lot more passionate, if he keeps this up I'm going to ended up marked and the students of phoenix high will have received free show, so I decided to push him off of me.

"Rile, I can't say I'm up for giving a free show." Alice and Emmett started to laugh so hard and riley just pouted. I turned to Alice and asked, "What time is it Alice?"

"7:47, why," she said checking her phone. Perfect that left me almost 45 min.

"uh no reason. Riley come with me," I took riley to my secret spot that only the guys I bring, and they usually are so obsessed that they don't remember how to get back, and Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper know of. The spot I know is an old classroom behind the bleachers in the gym that people forgot about once the bleachers were put in. I found it during the end of my freshman year and I've cleaned it up so it actually decent and I've been coming here (**the two meaning of the word)** ever since, there is several desk which I put together to make one big one.

Once we got in riley went crazy. In a matter of seconds my shirt, shoes and skirt was on the floor along with his shirt and shoes. Riley was about to take of my tights, "riley don't you dare take those of these rip easily and I don't have another pair on me." I took the tights of real slowly just to tease him, which worked because his pants look tighter than they looked all last night. Once I got it off he pinned me to the wall and started to kiss me. His left hand made his was to my boob and started to massage it under my bra while his other hand traveled down my stomach till he reached my thong. Without bothering to ask, not that I cared, he sticked two fingers in, "moan" and with that he stuck another one and then another. He moved around in there till I climaxed. I decide it was time for me to treat him a little.

In 3 seconds flat I removed Riley's pants and was pinned down my him on the big table. He quickly slipped of his briefs and let mini riley, he actually calls it that, free. Mini riley is incorrect term, riley must have been one of the biggest I've seen, he was a good ten inches and he was thick too. He got a condom from his wallet, one rule of mine is no protection no sex. Not bothering to remove my panties just moving it to the side he put mini riley in me and started pumping and kept going faster and faster, one good thing about riley which I learned last night is that he is one of the few guys who takes a while to orgasm. I climaxed twice by the time he reached is point, he rode out his orgasm going faster than before making orgasm a third time. As soon as he pulled out we got dressed again and I redid my make up and hair in the kit I keep in here for these cases and went to back to class and made it in seconds before the bell.

I took my usual seat between Emmett and Jasper. Jasper was Emmett's twin brother though they couldn't be more different from each other; jasper was also often Alice's hook up. I swear Alice should just commit the boy already. Just because I don't do it, it doesn't mean I'm against relationships.

"So, Em and Alice told me you were with riley in the gym." I glared at Emmett and slapped both of them upside the head, "ouch what was that for."

"That's none of your business."

The rest of the morning went by without any excitement, during 7th period I had class with Rosalie. She and Emmett skipped lunch so didn't have a chance to talk to her. "So you excited about Cousin Edward coming to stay." I asked her knowing she wasn't.

"As excited for a root canal. That boy is has such an ego, I swear I can't handle him on vacations, I'm going to be ripping my hair out," she said while the teacher was collecting homework.

"Ah come on rosie, Edward isn't that bad," I defended him.

"Easy for you to say. Yall got along great if I remember correctly." So much truth if only they knew the half of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**hope you guys have been enjoying it so far!**

**please remember to review to motivate me**

* * *

"_Ah come on Rosie, Edward isn't that bad," I defended him._

"_Easy for you to say. Yall got along great if I remember correctly." So much truth if only they knew the half of it._

* * *

Ch. 2

I went straight home after school, my friends asked me to hang out with them but I didn't feel like being the fifth wheel and I'm over riley so I wasn't going to ask him to hang with us.

Oh Renée and Phil's car is home I guess I didn't get the memo they were coming home. Phil is a baseball player so he has to travel a lot and every once in a while they are home. My mom, Renée married Phil after she divorced my dad, Charlie when I was 2. I don't know much about Charlie, I see him once a year for 2 weeks and that's about it. Phil is more of a dad to me than Charlie even if he's gone a lot for his job.

"Hey mom, dad, I'm home." I found them in the kitchen, Phil was eating a sandwich and mom was just sipping some coffee. I kissed them both on the cheek and Phil pulled me to his lap like he did whenever he got back from a long trip. He may not be my real dad but he was still the best dad ever and I was his little girl, through his eyes that is. "I didn't know yall were coming home."

"Well I have a game nearby the city so we decided to stop by and visit our daughter." I didn't bother correcting him that I wasn't his daughter; I've never had because through our eyes I was his daughter, so instead I just took a bite of his sandwich, "hey! You little piggy that was my sandwich get your own."

He always did this, pretend to get mad at me, "all I wanted was a bite chill old man." He just laughed.

"so bells how was school," my mom spoke for the first time.

"eh it was uneventful," I know that seems like a lie after what happened before first but you will soon learn it wasn't much of an event for me. "So when do you guys go back."

"you see how ungrateful she is Renée? We stopped by to visit her and she already wants to ship us away," Phil of course was being over dramatic on purpose so I just ignored him and turned to Renée.

"sorry to say sweetie but we are only going to be in town for a couple day. We have to leave Wednesday night," mom explained being genuinely sorry, she hates leaving me alone but I can't let just ignore Phil, plus I don't mind.

"it's cool at least yall will get to meet Edward, Esme's nephew. He is going to stay with the cullens for the rest of senior year."

"oh wasn't he the one who stayed with them a couple summers ago?" mom asked and I just nodded.

"I remember yall got pretty close last year. I don't like Renée, I don't like the idea of a teenage boy living right next door." This just made me roll my eyes, they had no idea how close we had gotten.

"Dad, jasper and Emmett lives right across the street," I pointed out to him like it was the most obvious thing in the world which it kind of was.

"But they are different they are like brothers to you, I can trust them." I just shook my head at him and went upstairs to my room.

Yall are probably wondering what my house looks like? I am going to take that as a yes. Well our house is like any other house in the street, though the houses in our street aren't like most houses. My street is fairly small and private. There is only three houses which are mine, the Cullens and the McCarthy's, well I guess you can't exactly call them houses more like mansions. My house is a large two story house, three if you count the attic which like a floor of it's own. My room is the biggest on the second story it has a huge closet big enough to be considered a small room and large bathroom with Jacuzzi and shower. It's currently black purple and red, but not in an emo way. I have a whole corner of my room dedicated to my music there is several bookshelves worth of CD, alphabetize of course, with a wicked dj table that accepts CDs Ipods and records, of course I got large record collection big enough that it could battle a music fanatic's from back when records were popular. Mom and dad's room is downstairs so we are far apart. Thankfully! One great thing about my room is that it has a balcony on the side of the house which makes sneaking in and out a snap, not that I need to sneak out much considering mom and dad are rarely home.

As soon as I got to my room my phone vibrated meaning I have a text.

**Bells come over! *Alice**

That was short and sweet; I guess I have to get over there.

I walked next door and just walked in like I always do, I haven't bothered knocking in ages. Esme notices me and hugs me, "hey sweetie."

"hey mom," this is one our things, since my mom and dad are gone so much Esme and Carlisle have become second parents to me, well they actually are, they even ground me, so I always greet them that.

"I'm guessing Alice called you over," Esme asked even though I never need a reason to come over but she some how always knows when I come over when I'm invited and when I just randomly show up, I just nodded at her, "I figured, well she's in the basement with Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie."

"Hey guys! So why did I need to come over," I greeted them and asked Alice.

"since when do you need a reason to come over," Alice pointed out looking innocent.

"true but I know there is a reason."

"well Alice was just wondering what we should do for Edward when he gets here," Emmett answered.

"why are you making such a big deal ali," I asked her.

"can't I do something special for my favorite cousin." She said happily.

"well he's my least favorite cousin," Rosalie pointed out still not happy with the news of Edward.

"guys what you just said made no sense considering he's your only cousin." I pointed out.

"exactly" they both responded though Alice said it happily while Rosalie said it in a sour tone. I decided to finally sit down instead of just standing while everyone was sitting. I walked up to couch and squeezed in between jasper and Emmett.

"why don't we just throw a party Friday." I pointed out.

"that would be great bells, except all our parents are home and we noticed your parents got home so we have no where to throw it," jasper explained.

"well Phil and Renée are only here for a short visit, they are leaving Wednesday," as soon as I was talking about Renée and Phil, Esme came down stairs with a tray of cookies and soda.

"Bella did I just hear you say your parents are leaving Wednesday?" Esme asked looking disappointed.

"Ya Phil has game Thursday so they need to leave Wednesday night," I responded.

"well I was planning on making a welcome dinner for Edward but maybe depending on the time they're leaving they can still come," she added looking hopeful.

"ya I bet they could I don't think their flight leaves till late." Esme left after that.

As soon as I got to my room my phone vibrated with a text again, what is it with people texting me as soon as I get in my room?

**Wanna meet up l8r babe *Jason**

Jason was this college sophomore I met last year at a party when he was junior. We still hang out every once in a while.

**Sry parents are home for the next couple day and I missed them *Bells**

**That's cool maybe another night ;) *stud muffin**

Is he being serious?

**I'm having a party for an old friend Friday, come by *Bella-Baby**

**k. I'll be there *Jason**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys im so sorry it took a while for me to update. but i hope you enjoy this story!**

**ok so plz remember to review!**

_

* * *

_

_Previously: **Sry parents are home for the next couple day and I missed them *Bells**_

_**That's cool maybe another night ;) *stud muffin**_

_Is he being serious?_

_**I'm having a party for an old friend Friday, come by *Bella-Baby**_

_**k. I'll be there *Jason**_

* * *

Tuesday night- at Cullen's

Ok so its official, you CAN get dizzy while not moving. Alice and Esme are currently running across the house trying to get everything ready for Edward. I'm sitting in the living room with Emmett, jasper and Rosalie. Normally Rosalie would be helping out Alice and Esme but she is currently under a silent strike and refuses to cooperate with anything for Edward.

"Alice sit down will ya," I shouted to Alice thinking she was in the other room to but I was wrong and she jumped down on the couch scaring the leaving crap out of me. "Fuck! A warning next time would nice."

"Language," Esme yelled from other room, I swear she has sonic hearing.

"sorry." I knew Esme would forgive me considering she says language about 7 million times a day to us and 6 of those 7 is to me and Emmett.

"Well you told me to sit down," I just shook my head knowing it was pointless arguing. "Well so yall want to hear tomorrow's plan."

"Sure why not," Emmett replied with his never leaving smile on his face while rose still has the scowl that hasn't left her face in days.

"Well Edwards plane arrives at 6:45 ish so we'll leave here at 6 and giving him time grab his luggage by the time we get there. We'll be back before 8 and go to school. Oh we have to take 2 cars. So it will be mom, and she'll want to be with Edward and me, Bella. We know rose won't want to be with Edward so it will be her, dad and Emmett. Jazzy you have a choice which car do you want to in?"

Jasper looks over at his brother and then the girl of his dreams, though he doesn't know it, am I the only one who sees how obvious his answer will be, apparently Alice does seeing by her smile, "uh I'll go with Carlisle so your car won't be crowded." What? Is he an idiot? Well I see Alice is shocked too considering her jaw just nearly hit the floor.

She recovered quickly before anyone else could register her reaction, "ok that's a good point. Oh I forgot to put Edwards towels in the bathroom." And with that she sprinted upstairs.

I look over at jasper who was sitting next to me and I slapped him, "what was that for bells."

"Are you an idiot or are you stupid? You love her, why didn't you go in her car?"

"First, I don't love her I care for her," jasper explained.

"And I'm a virgin, sure whatever you say."

"Second, she didn't ask me to join her. So I figured it could go either way for her so I decided to make it so it wouldn't be so tight in the car." Gosh he's an idiot.

"Jasper, I know you are but Alice isn't stupid. She knew it would be more comfortable with you in the other so if she actually didn't care she would have automatically put in there. And know she probably thinks you rejected her." Ahh he's an idiot.

"Oh jazzy fucked up." Emmett teased.

"Wow jasper really?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh should I tell her I'm going with her than?"

"Bella I think he's hopeless." Rosalie pointed out and I agreed, "If you change for no reason she'll know that we talked to you and think you just feel guilty."

"Fuck girl are so complicated!" Emmett said.

"Language."

"It's not complicated it's purely common sense." Rosalie rebutted.

Ok this conversation is getting old, "I'm going to go see Alice, laters." I knew Alice wasn't putting towels in the bathroom. She had spent hours setting up there is no way she would forget it.

Once I got to her room I knocked on her door, I didn't hear anything so I just walked in. Alice was on her bed, it was quite hilarious considering she had a kind size bed and it could fit like 6 of her on it, she was laying face down clutching a pillow. I couldn't hear any crying to that's good. "Ali, are you ok. Jasper is just a moron. And an idiot. He truly thought that you didn't think about the whole comfort thing and that you didn't care."

This news got Alice to sit up, "really?" is she really doubtful. I just nodded at her. "Ok good, well not good cuz he is really dense. Well its time for you to go to bed."

"What? Alice, its 9 o'clock. I think my body would go into shock if I went to bed."

"Well I'm getting you and Rosalie up at 5. It will be a miracle if I can get yall ready in time," 5-5-5 in the morning!! I guess I should have expected this but it never really hit me.

"Alice I think I can ready for myself, you've trained me well enough." I know this seems like I'm joking or something but I'm not. The summer before ninth grade, Alice, the complete beauty queen, made me and Rosalie spent 2 whole weeks in beauty boot camp. We had to spend hours putting outfits together and Alice would tell us what looked good with us, how to do our hair, our make-up, how to match shoes, what accessories to where. It wasn't so bad for Rosalie for she did grow up in the same house as Alice but for me it was torture. Before then I would just wear jeans and t-shirt and random tennis shoes. As much as hate to admit that little boot camp changed my life, guys started noticing me especially since the complete change that happened over summer and that's when I noticed them back.

"Uh I guess I can trust you but if I don't approve in the morning I get to change your outfit," Alice demanded and I knew it was the best deal I could get. I didn't answer I just went to Rosalie's room. I decided to sleep in her room because Alice will probably get up much earlier than 5 and my clothes are in there. I always have clothes in the Cullen's and I keep it in her room because Alice's closet way to full.

Morning.

"Bella, Rosalie, get up now. You have to get ready." Alice screamed at us to get up but me and rose just simultaneously put our pillows over heads. I heard Alice's foot step walk away and I thought she would give us some more time that is until I heard Atreyu blasting in Rosalie's stereo making us both fall of the bed.

"Alice I hate you," Rosalie declared. Can't say I disagree.

I noticed that Alice had already showered and was in her robe, "Alice I'm going to shower in your bathroom."

I quickly got ready. I did my hair and quick but cute messy bun. I put on a thin stripped blue and tan t-shirt, a blue short blazer with a tan borders with some sort of crest on the breast, along with some tan short-shorts with vertical blue pin-strips and blue pumps.

"Ok I definitely approve." Alice announced.

"I was trained by the best wasn't I?"

"Ya you have a point. Ok come downstairs and eat we have ten minutes. Esme cooked breakfast already; she and Carlisle are just finishing getting ready."

Once I got downstairs I noticed that there was a fresh pot of coffer ready with some eggs and toast. I went into their pantry and got the tequila Carlisle and Esme always kept there, they don't care if we drink as long as we don't drive, and slipped in my coffee.

"Really Bella, it's not even six in the morning." Emmett pointed out. He and jasper slept over too in the guest bedroom.

"It's fucking 6 in the morning. Do you expect me to stay up without a little help." This made Emmett go crazy laughing.

"Bella, I think you are addicted," jasper joked.

"Hardy har har Mr. funny man."

We finally left the house in a couple minutes. On the way there Jasper actually went with us in the car.

OMG this is taking forever. I'm getting so anxious, thankfully we are almost there. When we finally go there it was 6:50 which it meant that Edward had landed 5 minutes ago and that he will walk through those doors any minute now. Ok I should not be this excited ever!

Oh it's opening… OMG!


	4. Chapter 4

_**hey guys i hope you enjoy this chapter. i think its really good and i hope you think so too.**_

_**just so you know i still want yall to review and constructive critisism is always welcome along with praises**_

* * *

Previously: OMG this is taking forever. I'm getting so anxious, thankfully we are almost there. When we finally go there it was 6:50 which it meant that Edward had landed 5 minutes ago and that he will walk through those doors any minute now. Ok I should not be this excited ever!

_Oh it's opening… OMG!_

Oh god, Edward has really changed in the last 2 years. If I thought he was hot before, there aren't words to describe him now. His bronze hair looks even more like sex hair than ever, his jaws line is more defined with a little bit of chin fuzz. He also grew a lot, he is probably somewhere around 6'2" or 3 His shoulders are wider and his biceps are so defined I can she his veins, but not too much. Wait what is that on his arm or should I say who. He has his arm around a blonde bimbo; Alice never said anything about him bringing someone.

Edward bends and kisses her and whispers something in her ear. What is he is whispering. Am I jealous? No not possible. He takes his arm back and they go their separate ways. Wait Edward had a random make out with that girl on the plane.

He finally reached us and he hugged Esme. "Hey aunt Esme."

Esme hugged his back really hard, "hello sweetie I've missed you so much. Wow how you've grown." Edward then hugged his uncle. He hugged Alice and called her a pixie, that made her mad, he also shook hands with jasper and Emmett but only waved at Rosalie, good thing too because she would probably rip his arm of if he touched her.

He finally got to me. His bright green eyes felt as if dug into my soul. He reached over to hug me and just held me for a while; an electric current ran through my body as he touched me. He had to let go because I could feel the others looking at our prolonged hug, but I wish he didn't because it just felt so right to be in his arms like two pieces of a puzzle

"Come on Edward let's go, we have school. The cars are parked outside," Alice told him.

"Well actually pixie, my mom and dad had my car shipped down here so I could have my own mode of transportation. Sorry I should have told you guys so yall didn't have to drive all the way here."

"Oh don't worry about it honey we're glad to greet you. Bella how about you go with Edward that way he'll someone to keep him company and so he doesn't get lost. And jasper you can go with Alice and I." Esme said.

"Ya Esme that's cool, I'll keep him company."

We walked out to where they kept the cars that were shipped over. We got the keys and we went of to find it. It turns out it was a silver sleek looking car, I don't really know what kind of car it is.

"Nice car, what is it," he looked at me as if I just said I ate puppies.

"Bella! It's Aston Martin." Edward replied.

"Sorry but do I look like I driver and car," I rebutted.

"True, you're more like a national inquirer reader," he said sarcastically. Which caused us both to laugh.

"So who was that girl we say you with," I had to know, curiosity was killing me.

"Oh that was Sara, she's just a girl I met on the plane and we just made out a little." This isn't something he would have just blurted out to anybody.

"Oh Edward I'm appalled. You, a player. Who'd thunk?" I teased him.

"Eh what can I say I learned from the best," he then winked at me.

"Oh Edward I'm honored that you think so highly of me," I teased back. He really has changed from when I first met him. I looked at his speedometer and it was inching towards 100mph. "wow there racer aren't you going a little to fast."

He didn't respond but stopped at a light, he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "if I remember correctly don't you like it fast." His voice caused shivers to go down my spine and blush to spread on my face.

"Great memory you got there mason."

"Eh what can I say, you never forgot your best." Is it possible to be redder than a tomato? "You know what swan, for someone like you, you sure do blush a lot." I swear he said that on purpose.

I just noticed that we were pulling up to the house. We were the first ones home seeing how fast he drove. We still had fifteen minutes till we had to leave for school. The others were only going to come by the house to pick up the cars and Edward needed to take his stuff up to his room.

I let us in with my key to their house and showed Edward to his room. He dropped his bags by the closet and turned to me. I was sitting on the bed and he joined me, "you know what I was most looking forward to you when my parents decided to ship me here," I just shook my head. He never did respond but he kissed me softly.

I leaned back on the back and he was on top of me as our kisses became more urgent. My hands went to his hair and twirled my fingers in his hair.

All of the sudden the door burst open, "Bella, Edward," Edward jumped off of me and fell on the floor and Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, jasper, Carlisle and Esme were all standing in the door way. Carlisle and Esme looked a little surprised, though that isn't the first time they walked in on me, thankfully we had everything still on, and the rest were trying to hold back laughter.

"Dang Bella, already?" Emmett asked me.

"Uh kids it's time to leave for school," Carlisle said looking embarrassed. Uh aren't Edward and I the ones who should be embarrassed.

"Come on Bella your riding with me and Alice," I followed Rosalie without looking at the others.

I hoped in the front seat of Rosalie's BMW while Alice in the back, "Bella, I know you work fast but not usually this fast with first timers." Rose said.

I just shrugged, "I know, I couldn't help myself."

Rosalie pretended to gag and Alice just laughed, "Bella, gross! He's our cousin."

"Your very sex-abled cousin I should say."

Alice just laughed and rose looked like she would be sick. We pulled up to the school five minutes before the bell would ring and we parked next to boys. Apparently they were waiting for us because Edward had his schedule in hand.

Without even greeting any of them I went up to Edward and took the schedule that he was currently studying, from his hand.

"Ha this is funny. We have every class together." this made Edward happy seeing by his smile.

"Come'n guys we don't want to be late," Emmett said and started walking up to the school and we followed

Rose caught up to him and he put his arm around her shoulders. Jasper grabbed Alice's hand; even though they weren't official they were always flirting with each other. But what Edward did surprised me, he snaked his hand around my waist. The fact that his hand was around my waist didn't surprise me, I'm too used to that. It was the sudden current that shot through my body much like when we hugged.

As we walked into the school the whispers were everywhere and louder than usual, or maybe there was just more.

"Gosh Bella has already bagged the new kid."

"I really hope Bella gets over him quickly, so there is a chance to pass him around."

"I really feel bad for him for not knowing what to expect in a couple days."

"I can't believe this, he's been here for an hour maybe and he already got Bella. What do the rest of us, who's been here have to do?"

I'm pretty sure Edward wasn't able to tell what the people were saying but after a lifetime of being whispered about I can pick up a whisper from across the room.

Once we got in the classroom the teacher wasn't there, no surprise there. Mr. Brock is usually a good ten-fifteen min late in the morning. I look across the room to see where I would sit. We don't have assigned seating so people chose a new seat everyday. I just tend to sit next to first person that asks me to sit by them. Today there were only 2 seats open. One in the third row, not in the middle but not on the side and one on the 4th row of the other side.

"Hey Bella sit here," shouted matt then he added a wink, he was sitting next one of the seats in the third row, that left Edward to go to the 4th row next to Mary. Matt is a pretty cool guy, not to mention hot nowhere near Edward though, but we've definitely been around the bases. He's sitting on top of the table so I just walk up to him and kiss him. To anyone who didn't know me or my reputation it would appear we were dating.

From the corner of my eye I could see Edward and he looked a little red. Jealousy, maybe? Ah maybe he has forgotten my ways.

Thankfully this classroom didn't have those dorky desks that the chair was attached to the table so until the teacher came in I was on matt's lap kissing him. No one really thought anything of it. When the teacher came in he just said my name as a sign for me to get up. Mr. Brock wasn't as strict as some other teachers at my obvious form of PDA; he just preferred I didn't do it while he was teaching. The rest of the class was pretty much a snooze.

When the bell finally rang everyone left and I was packing up my stuff, Edward came up and stood next to me, "ready to escort me." Wow I could tell he was joking but his tone lacked so much luster, as if he was bored or sad or something.

"Ya let's go." This time he didn't put his arm around me, instead he just had next to his sides.

"So who was that in that classroom? Your boyfriend?" wow he really sounded sad.

Ha-ha this made me laugh, "Edward I've never had a boyfriend. That was just a casual fling. Don't you know me anymore?"

"Well I haven't known you for 2 years a lot could have changed," he pointed out; his voice went back to its usual ring.

"Well I know you did," I winked at him and walked in our next class.

This class the teacher was pretty cool to but she tended to go by the books so that meant seating charts. We got a new one every month, and got to choose where we sat so it wasn't too bad.

I guess I didn't notice this last class but all the girls in the room were giving me evil looks for entering with Edward and the guys were giving him evil looks. Ha Ha I guess I might as well prove to people I got to him first. I mean it was suspected but no one besides my friends knew we even kissed. So I leaned over to Edward and kissed him lightly then turned my back to him and sat down.

Edward had a look of confusion on his face; I guess he wasn't expecting that. Just then the teacher turned around, she didn't see our little PDA, "Ah you must be the new student Edward, the Cullen kid's cousin. Well how about you tell the class a little bit about yourself."

Ah this should be good, Edward apparently thought so too because he had a smug look on his face, "hey I'm Edward Mason. I moved here because apparently my parents decided I've fuck up and fucked around to much so my parents sent me to live with the Cullens," by know the entire class including me was cheering and Mrs. pawl was getting mad, I decided to stand up and scream go Eddie which caused the rest of the class to do the same but Edward noticed when first stood up, "oh ya, I'm in love with Bella Swan." He added with a wink.

"MR. MASON. Principle's office, NOW!" Edward just walked out of the classroom. Mrs. Pawl went to over to the school phone and told the principle to expect Edward and explain why.

Edward was gone the entire class, I saw his as we were both walking towards 3rd period. By now everyone had heard of his false confession and our kiss and rumors were everywhere.

"I heard she visited him over break and they hooked up, so know he's obsessed with her and begged his parents to ship him here."

"Alice told me Bella is pregnant with his baby." Such a lie.

"Mrs. Cullen told my mom that Edward had gotten thrown out of juvie that's why he's here." Wtf can you even be thrown out of juvie.

"Well I know that he got a girl pregnant back home and doesn't want to accept the kid so he came here."

"I think that he and Bella got drunk one night over vacation and got married and this was the earliest he could transfer."

Gosh I can't believe they seriously bought that oh well I guess it wont hurt to give them more to talk about. I pushed Edward against the wall and kissed him for the third time today. The warning bell went off so I released him, grabbed his hand and sat down in the classroom and he sat next to me.

The teacher started lecturing so we couldn't talk so instead he passed me a note

Bella, what was that?

_**Well everyone was whispering rumors about you but mainly about us so I decided to give them something to talk about.**_

What rumors I didn't hear anything

_**Well live in the lime light as long as I have and you can pick out a whisper from across the room**_

Really? What were they saying?

_**Oh stuff like I was pregnant with your baby, we were pregnant, you were obsessed with me (not that I blame you if you were), you got thrown out of juvie. The normal non-original stuff. **_

The rest of the class we passed notes to each other nothing really important.

After this class it was lunch, so I pointed to Edward the cafeteria and went to locker. As I was putting my stuff in there I felt a pair of arms around my waist and someone was nibbling on my ear. It was Steven.

Steven was probably before Edward the hottest guy in our school and needless to say we've hooked up more than our fair share of times. He is the football and basketball team captain; he's taller than Edward with black hair that sticks up in the front. "Hello Bella."

"Hold on a second Steven, let put this stuff in my locker first," as soon as I finished I turned to him and started to do some serious making out. I don't know if he noticed we were moving but I lead him to my room.

As soon as we got there he started to undress me. I was about to undress him too but he stopped me. One thing about Steven is that he might be a player but he always treated me right. "Ladies first." I was now only in a thong and bra. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Even through his jeans it felt as if his dick was already trying to enter me. He led us to one of the tables and set me down, taking of my underwear. Steven got on his knees and put my legs over his shoulders and started to eat me out. I felt my stomach clench I was going to release soon, he felt it to cuz he fingered me at the same time, I finally came and he just drank my juices.

Ok now it was his turn to orgasm. I stripped him down to his boxer briefs. I must say they looked very tight on him right about now. Using my teeth I pulled them off of him and released his 8inches. I kissed the tip of him then pushed him on the make do bed and started to straddle him. Unlike most teenage boys Steven didn't come right away which let me orgasm twice.

I look at the clock and I saw that we had 5 minutes of our 45 min lunch left. We quickly got dressed and I gave Steven one last passionate kiss which made him hard again.

I ran into the gang leaving the cafeteria, "GO Bella." Emmett shouted at me. It instantly made me blush.

"Who was it this time Bella," jasper asked, I swear him and Emmett likes to gossip too much for guys.

"Steven."

"Again, Bella. Wow, I think you've done him more than anyone else," Alice said.

"And there is a reason for that," I told her then sent a wink to Edward who was being strangely quiet. "Don't we have classes to get to?"

We all split apart except for me and Edward, cuz we have the same class. "Hey Edward, what exactly did the principle tell you? I never did ask."

"Well he pretty much said that, that kind of information is private and the language isn't tolerated in class and that the middle of class isn't the place to declare my love to you. He let me of easy considering it's my first day but I have to apologize to the teacher and to you for embarrassing you in front of the class. So here it is I'm sorry for declaring my undying love to you Bella." He said all of that with a normal face until he got to the apology which he put on a super but fake serious face on.

"Well your excused mason," I leaned over to his ear and whispered, "There are other ways to show your love." I was half kidding with that statement.

The rest of the day went by fairly boring. During 7th period I had to sit in between Edward and Rosalie because she refused to sit next to him but that was about it.

* * *

**remember to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. AN

**Guys im sorry to say this but….**

**I'm holding of writing of more chapters until yall start reviewing more**


	6. Chapter 5

_**ok sorry it took me a while to update but i lacked inspiration and guess what? i had a lilttle thing called school which unavoidable so ya blame them!**_

_**thank you for everyone who reviews, it makes me so happy to have you guy's input so keep reviewing**_

* * *

Previously: "Well your excused mason," I leaned over to his ear and whispered, "There are other ways to show your love." I was half kidding with that statement.

_The rest of the day went by fairly boring. During 7__th__ period I had to sit in between Edward and Rosalie because she refused to sit next to him but that was about it._

Dinner at the Cullen's was pretty uneventful. Mom and dad left around 8 right after desert to catch their flight, so us 6 were now in the basement while Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett and jasper's parent were in the living room. Rosalie is sitting on Emmett's lap, jasper has his arm around Alice's (why aren't they dating already?) and me and Edward are on the floor with out backs to the couch, he has his arms around my shoulder and I'm leaning in on him. If someone who didn't know me were to walk in here they would think we were dating, good thing everyone here knows me.

"I'm telling you, the red power ranger is the best," Emmett shouted at jasper, Rosalie who is on his lap just rolled her eyes.

"dude no green is awesome," jasper rebutted Alice wasn't even paying attention to the conversation, Edward and I are laughing our heads off at their discussion.

"ok as stimulating as this conversation is, how about we drop it and watch a movie," I suggested. Rosalie and Alice were glad for their argument to be over and while the 2 brothers looked disappointed. "come on Edward, help me choose a movie," he just followed me.

We ended up picking American pie: band camp. Rosalie and Alice ended up falling asleep so the rest of us decided to just stop the movie and leave considering the people who actually lived here are asleep, well except for Edward.

"hey Edward you want to walk me home," I asked him, kind of hoping we would have so time alone.

"Bella you live next door," Emmett pointed out, so I just threw a pillow hard at his head. "ouch."

"shut up, Emmett," I looked at Edward with innocent eyes.

The four of us went back into the living room, thankfully it was already ten so Esme and Carlisle were already in their rooms, I didn't feel like explaining to them why Edward was coming with me, or why he comes back late.

Once we got to the door Edward hugged me, "ok your safe, I guess I'll be going," he turned to leave but I grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Edward, I didn't really expect you to only walk me to my door, come in we'll talk" he just nodded and followed me up to my room. Once in there we both sat on the couch I have up there. "So…"

"thank you Bella." Edward said grabbing my hand.

"why?"

"do you remember how I was when you first met me?" i thought back years ago, Edward was still hot but he wasn't that confident and kind of a goody-goody, I just nodded, "well that summer you changed me, I wasn't ever a loser or anything but I wasn't popular, after I met you I was different, more confident, I was popular for the first time." I couldn't help but hug him.

"Edward I must say, as sweet as that is, I can't really say I was interested on you because I thought I'd make your life better, I just thought you were," he chuckled at that.

"Bella do you think that anyone gets interested on anyone thinking oh how they can help them, I know I don't think about that when I sleep with someone." Wait does Edward sleep around? I started to laugh with him.

"Edward, are you saying you are a player," I asked teasing him.

He had that crooked smile on his face, "I learned from the best." He leaned towards me and I grabbed his collar and brought his lips to mine. We shifted a little on the couch until he was on top of me. The kiss wasn't as urgent as most kisses I have, it was just soft and caring. We eventually stopped kissing and he wrapped his arms around me, both too tired for anything else. I started to get up but he just tightened his grip, "where are you going."

"well this isn't exactly the most comfortable outfit to go to sleep, I'm going to change," he released me and I went in my closet to change. When I got back he was still fully dressed. "are you comfortable?"

"well I should probably get back now," I just shook my head at him.

"don't worry, jasper and Emmett will cover for you, plus it's already midnight you shouldn't have go home this late," I told him.

"Bella you it's only next door right," I raised my eyebrows at how stupid what he said was, after a couple seconds his face showed that he realized what I meant, "oh use it as an excuse," and I just nodded. He stripped to his boxers and we got in bed. I think for the first time I went to sleep with a boy without sleeping with them, not counting Emmett and jasper.

"Bella have you seen edw-ohh," Alice barged in on us in the morning, what time is it? "hello guys." I bet you a million bucks she thinks we slept together, well we did but in another way.

Edward was still asleep so I just slapped his chest and he woke up startled, "oh, what, what?"

"sleep well guys," Alice asked giving me mischievous smile.

"actually we did, SLEEP well Alice," I put the extra emphasis on sleep and got out of the bed. I guess the emphasis kind of shocked her. She's walked in on me and several guys but never once did I deny it. I walked in my closet to pick something out and she followed me.

"I can't believe you got him in one day," she said with a fake disapproving shake of the head.

"I didn't get anyone, after you and rose went to sleep, we all left and I asked Edward to walk me home, we got talking and kissing, both to tired to do anything else, once we stopped it was already past midnight and I told him to stay so isn't out so late," I explained.

"you do know that he lives next door."

"eh an excuse is an excuse." This made Alice giggle.

We walked back to room and Edward was still sitting on my bed kind of shocked of what to do next. "I suggest you get dressed and go home and shower Edward, we have a little thing called school today." I told him and threw him his clothes that were folded on the couch. That got him out of his zombie state, he looked at his cousin and it caused him to walk faster. "Al I'm jumping in the shower but you're welcome to wait here."

I showered and put on my outfit for school, I was wearing a flowery dark purple black and red skirt, a red tank tucked in them and some black heels, along with a wine colored marc Jacobs purse. I put some curling mousse and let my natural curls show.

"that's hot," Alice said in her best Paris Hilton impression.

"come on Alice let's go, can we take my car today," I asked.

"ya sure, who's going with us?"

"who ever wants to I guess, Rosalie is probably going to in later today."

We walk in to my garage and I go over to my baby, a cherry red 1966 mustang convertible, completely re-done so it looks like a brand-new car, and it has a brand-new engine, Rosalie tweaks with it to keep it at top performance. I drove it out of the garage and parked in the street between our houses. As soon as I parked the guys came out.

"Yay were taking Bella car," Emmett squealed which caused us all to laugh.

"bro if you weren't my brother and didn't have at least 100 pounds on me, I'd totally beat you up," jasper said.

I looked at Edward to see what he thought, everyone else had already known my car, "sweet car Bella." mission a success.

Edward looked hot, he was wearing a blue-red-gray plaid button up with sleeves pushed up, some true religion jeans that made his butt look good and some grey cloth flip flops.

The rest of day nothing really happened, it was a lot like yesterday, sans trip to principal office and I actually had lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously: I looked at Edward to see what he thought, everyone else had already known my car, "sweet car Bella." mission a success._

_Edward looked hot, he was wearing a blue-red-gray plaid button up with sleeves pushed up, some true religion jeans that made his butt look good and some grey cloth flip flops._

_The rest of day nothing really happened, it was a lot like yesterday, sans trip to principal office and I actually had lunch._

"Alice! I can dress myself, thank you very much." Alice came in my room while I was showering and is currently picking out my party outfit. The whole gang is downstairs, we've been getting the house ready for the last several hours, you know the usual, setting up the alcohol area (enough to get the whole school drunk), leaving a space for the DJ, he should be arriving 30 min before the party, putting away valuables.

"But Bella, I picked out everyone else's outfit and they look HOT," she tried to give me the puppy dog pout but good thing I've known her long enough to be immune to it.

"NO, now get out of my room you crazy pixie!" I shunned her downstairs with the rest of the gang.

As I look in my closet I decide to put on a strapless gray sequin mini dress with black panty hose some heels that are made of parallel straps from my toes to ankle. I straightened my hair; I put on smoky eye shadow with bronzer for blush and a nude lip stick.

As I went downstairs the DJ had already arrived. "woo-yoo" Alice and Rosalie shouted and Emmett did a whistle call.

"Bella you look hot," Alice glared at jasper as he made that comment, "uh never mind." He retreated back to his seat and just starred at his hand.

"Thank you, thank you for all you admiration. But Edward is the main focus of the party. Wait where is he," as soon as I finished talking he walked in from the kitchen. He had on straight legged dark wash jeans, a dark gray button up shirt with the top couple buttons un done and a white skinny tie that was loose, with some plain black shoes, needless to say he looked like a model.

"Well if the party is for me, don't I get compliments?" he winked at me.

"Well Edward you look hot, happy?" I teased him.

"ecstatic," we both sat down next to each other and he whispered to in my ear, "you look a thousand times hotter than I can right now." I just blushed.

"Eddie what did to you say to Bella to make her blush," leave it to Emmett to sound like a 5 year old before a party.

"Oh I just told her how much she turned me on at the moment," everyone laughed thinking he was kidding.

The party has been going on for about an hour now and it's going great, no drunken guy has yet to try and force themselves at me and Edward is still looking hot. I have to admit though I'm starting to get buzzed, I should probably stop drinking.

"Bella, awesome party," Jason, my college friend, arrived. He hugged me and gave me a peck a on the cheek. From across the room I saw Edward starring at us with, is that anger? "Who knew a high school kid could throw one." I hit him for that one.

"You know I'm any high school kid, Jason. You want something to drink?" he just nodded and we went to where the drinks were stored and handed him a Smirnoff ice.

"No beer?" he asked in fake disappointment.

"Nah only the good stuff at my party."

"Ah I thought there was a reason why you invited me." Before I had time to reply to his egotistical comment he was dragging me back to the living room, "we're dancing."

I didn't object but I didn't exactly dance with him, "what are you doing, Bella?"

I held my finger up motioning 1 second. I stole Rosalie and Alice away from their guys and started to dance with them, well grind is more like it, with me and the middle. It was like all the guys in the room stopped and starred at us, not that we cared. As soon as the song stopped so did we and broke out in a fit of laughter. "That was hilarious." Rosalie said.

"Did you notice the guys?"

"I think they were the ones noticing us."

Jason grabbed my arm and pulled towards him. "That was so hot," he whispered.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed the show." He just nodded. I decided to make it even more fun and started to dance with him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to his body as we moved with the music. I could feel his erection rubbing on me.

"I want you," he whispered in my ear. I dragged him to the stairs, as I look back towards the party no one noticed us leaving, except for Edward.

I never seen Edward look that way, I can't tell if he's sad or mad or both. His face displayed so many emotions. I almost felt bad. Shake it of Bella; you're you, you not going to get over worker by a boy.

Once in my room Jason wasted no time trying to get in my pants, but for some reason I didn't feel like doing it. I pushed his hand away from my pants, "Jason, stop. I can't do this."

He had a quizzical look on his face, "what's wrong Bella? You never had this problem with me before."

I honestly couldn't answer his question, "I-I don't know. I just don't feel like doing it."

Jason looked disappointed. Thankfully I've known him for a while, "I can't say I don't mind it, cuz I really want you right now, but I know you bells, you never do what you don't want to do. There's nothing I can do." He said last part as both a declaration and a question, hoping he was wrong.

I lean into him and give him a kiss, "I'm sorry. But I can make it up to you." Jason's eyes lit up and his "friend" shot up again. I started to make out with him and he returned the gesture. He led us to the bed and was hovering over me while kissing. I flipped us over and brought down his pants. "I won't have sex with you but I can make you feel better." I started giving him a hand job while he kissed me. Every couple seconds for the next couple minutes one of us would moan. He finally got his release and got redressed.

Before going back to the party I checked myself in the mirror. Although I didn't have sex I did have a little bit of sex hair going on from kissing along with having my make up smudged. I redid my make-up and fixed my hair and went downstairs with Jason.

As soon as we got back we separated. I tried looking for my friends but no luck. I eventually found Alice talking with some girl from school, as soon as she noticed me coming towards her she ended the conversation with the other girl. "Have you seen Edward? I haven't seen him in a while." I shook my head at her.

"No I was upstairs for." She gave me an I know what you were doing smirk, "no, Alice. We didn't have sex."

"Ump. We'll it's weird for Edward to disappear."

I broke away from Alice and decided to try and find Edward. After looking all around the downstairs area I went to the back patio. There were few people here and there making out but no Edward. I heard some noises coming from the side of the house. I couldn't really tell what it was but I decided to investigate.

I saw some a couple laying on the ground having sex, I noticed that the girl was brunette with short hair and I couldn't tell who the guy was, as I turned away I was able to get a glimpse at the guys head, with his copper hair, only one person I know has that hair.

Rage entered my body. I can't believe Edward is in my backyard right now having sex with some chick. My stomach twisted into a knot and I felt something wet on my face. Am I crying? I ran up to my room and before anybody noticed, no one has seen me cry.

KNOCK KNOCK who knows I'm up here? "Bella we know you're in there, open up," did Alice just say we? No doubt rose is with her.

I got up from bed and walked over to mirror, "ya hold on," I said in my best normal voice. Once I decided that my face was dry enough I opened up.

If Alice suspected anything from my appearance she didn't show it. Rosalie however was a different story. She quickly studied my face and shot me a curios glace. "Isabella what's wrong."

This alarmed Alice since I don't think Rosalie has ever called me Isabella but she quickly caught on with what Rosalie saw, which I'm sure consisted of red eyes and bags. "Nothing, stop being dramatic." I countered.

The both rolled their eyes at me and dragged me to the couch where they had their arms around me. I couldn't lie to my best friends. Their concerned looks broke down my wall and my eyes began to water before I could stop it. "I saw him having sex with another girl," I sobered.

My two best friend shared a look of shock, I don't know if it's because I'm crying or because I care if a guy is sleeping with someone else, "Who, Bella? Jason?"

"No not Jason, he could sleep with the entire school for all I care."

"Then who?" their looks became not only of curiosity but of concern.

"Edward," I whispered as though I was ashamed but not loud enough for them to hear.

"Who?"

"Edward." I said in the same manner but loud enough.

"EDWARD!!!" they both shouted in shock. "You like Edward?" Alice asked at the same time Rosalie asked, "He was having sex?" and I just nodded.

"Here I thought he just played around but wasn't a virgin." Rosalie said to herself.

"Nope, a virgin he's not." Shit did I just say that out loud. The sisters gave me a how do know this look, "ok there's something you need to know." It's time they knew everything. They just remained quiet waiting for me to continue.

"Several summers ago when Edward came he was just a normal kid, well behaving, not really a lady's man and a virgin, do you guys remember that," they just nodded, "well the time that he was here we really connected, he hung out a lot, we would sneak out and hang out at night, it really hurt when he left. When he left he didn't leave as the guy he was when he came," their jaws dropped. "Well sometime during that summer, you guys weren't home and he slept over and that night I took his virginity. It was the best night of my life. He made, well makes, me feel like no one else can. We continued to hook up secretively and I guess y'all can say we sort have dated. But I guess you can say I'm to blame for how he is now. He learned to be the player he is and misbehaving from me. I'm the reason he is here right now. When I saw him with that girl today I felt something I've never felt for someone, jealousy."

They comforted me again, "Bella why didn't you tell us this before?"

"Well he was your cousin and I guess you guys wouldn't want to know the details. And in my own way telling you guys would make real, official that we were together, and I didn't want a boyfriend, I wasn't a boyfriend person. And when he left so did everything and I just forgot about it. That is until he came back."

We sat in silence for a couple minutes, "Is it just me or the downstairs has become real quiet." Rosalie asked.

"Ya it has," Alice agreed. We went downstairs and saw that everyone left except for Emmett, Jasper, Edward and the DJ who was packing up. "Has everyone left already?"

"Yupp," Emmett replied not taking his eyes of the television.

"Alice it's already 2 am."

"Dang it went by fast," Edward's face lifted when he heard my voice. Alice and Rosalie went to cuddle with their guys and that left me and Edward and our stare contest.

"Bella can we talk?" I just nodded not moving, "in private." Without saying anything I lead him to kitchen.


	8. sorry

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I lost inspiration, good news is that I want to start writing again-bad news is I won't until all my homework college and scholarships applications are up otherwise I won't go to school. Sorry and thanks for all your support


End file.
